The present invention relates to handling implements and more particularly, to a handle or grip for hand carrying a grid structure.
Handles and grips assist a user in negotiating articles of varying shapes, sizes and compositions. Handles are especially useful in handling articles that may otherwise be difficult, cumbersome or even hazardous to handle. Some handles are specifically provided to meet a particular purpose. Some handles are also uniquely structured and dimensioned to cooperate with particular articles.
Some articles, particularly parcels, have been configured to include handles. Some parcels are configured to include an integral handle. For example, it is well known to provide a parcel generally fabricated of a corrugated material, such as cardboard, having one or more integral handles. Cardboard parcels are known to have handles stamped in the cardboard. The parcels can be assembled in a manner such that the handle extends from the parcel. Alternatively, the handle may be substantially flush with the parcel's exterior and extensible at the option of the user. Such a configuration is more amenable to stacking and thus, is more adaptable to shipping and conserving inventory space.
Other parcels are configured to cooperate with separate handles formed of diverse materials. For example, it is known to provide a parcel having a pair of spaced slots. The slots are arranged and configured to receive opposed ends of a handle. The handle is generally a plastic handle having ends. The ends engage the slots and are subsequently turned ninety degrees to prevent the handles from escaping the slots. Although a plastic handle is most prominent, rope handles are also common. Rope handles typically include opposed ends. The ends pass through openings in the parcel and are knotted. The knots prevent the ends from escaping through the openings.
Another handle commonly associated with parcels is in the form of an opening in the parcel. A user can extend his or her fingers through the opening to grasp the parcel. The opening can be stamped into the parcel material. It is known to allow the openings to remain plugged until needed. This may be desirable to preserve or protect the contents of the parcel.
As set forth above, some handles or grips are uniquely configured for particular parcels. One area where a uniquely configured handle would be well suited is in the packaging and transport of beds, such as hospital beds. Hospital beds H, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, generally include a peripheral frame F and a supporting structure, such as legs L, for supporting the peripheral frame F on a supporting surface. The peripheral frame F supports a mattress support grid G. The mattress support grid G is generally formed of wire segments W. The wire segments W provide a rigid structure for supporting a mattress M, eliminating the need for a box spring. Conventional hospital beds H include sections, such as the head section S1 and the foot section S2 shown. The sections S1, S2 are pivotally attached relative to one another and the frame F so as to be movable relative to one another and to the frame F. For example, the head section S1 of a hospital bed H typically inclines. Moreover, the foot section S2 of a hospital bed generally elevates so as to raise the knees of the user in a bent knee orientation.
Hospital beds can be sectioned for packaging and shipping. The sections are assembled when they reach their destination. The parcels containing the sections can be heavy and can be cumbersome and uncomfortable to carry. A retrofit handle that cooperates with a hospital bed section would aid the user in handling and transporting the hospital bed section as a parcel. A handle that is engageable with hospital bed section in the form of a parcel would enable a carrier of the parcel to manage or control the parcel with greater ease.